


Drabble

by enma



Series: Sorry [1]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Angst, Jayne swears, M/M, Unrequited Love, but not really, they're both stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enma/pseuds/enma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short bit of fic I may get round to expanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Lol! This was meant to be a humour filled, fluffy thing. Shame my bunny decided to be so cruel. I guess I'll just have to write an extra cute fic next time. ^_^

Jayne glowered into his beer. Stupid, rutting, hundan!  
How stupid could ya get? There he was, opportunity right there, practically begging for him to take it, and he had to open his mouth and ruin it.  
Simon had gone from shy and nervous to confused, hurt even, then cold and hard within seconds. Those gorgeous blue eyes had turned to ice and he'd stormed off from the galley in a right snit.  
And Jayne couldn't blame him. Hell, he might as well have just called the boy a whore and been a complete bastard.  
The worst of it was; Jayne wanted. Desperately desired pale skin and silky hair. Dreamed about pretty lips and gentle hands.  
He shook his head in an attempt to stall the ache building below. No point dwelling on it now. Wasn't like he even deserved what Simon had been offering anyhow. Mal had made that point clear as crystal.

A little while earlier.

Simon slowly made his way up to the galley. He was almost sick with nerves but he steeled himself to press on. It was time, he'd decided, to let Jayne know how he felt.


End file.
